I Won't Hear Any of Your Orders Tonight, Bocchan
by mermaidsandmoons93
Summary: Ciel is angry at Sebastian, so he locks him in the dungeon for a month. What happens when Ciel finally decides to grace Sebastian with his presence? Sebastian might get payback! ;) In a sexual way, of course. RATED M! Sebastian x Ciel yaoi/ Sebaciel. Reviews please! :3
1. Chapter 1

**I saw a story idea for this, or a doujinshi of this, or just a drawing, or something. I can't remember :( Anyways, the idea itself isn't mine, but writing out things I see helps me practice writing and getting better ;) Reviews please!  
**

* * *

Sebastian paced back and forth along the dusty brick floors in the basement/dungeon, as far as he possibly could with the shackles around his ankles. The afternoon sun shown in through the bars in the opening of the wall, making him sweat just a slight bit.

"It has been five days.." he sighed. "And there seems to be no end in sight.."

* * *

Earlier that week, as Sebastian had been doing his daily chores, Tanaka approached him and informed him of what Ciel wanted.

"The dungeon, you say?" Sebastian inquired, disbelief coloring his voice. He was obviously shocked at his young master's wishes. Tanaka nodded.

"Indeed. You are not allowed to ask for how long. Be it one week or one year, you will stay there for as long as the young master desires."

Sebastian was bewildered, but he had to listen to his master. He was silent, trying to think of what to say.

"Of course," he began. "As you command, Tanaka. If it is the master's desire, then I shall obey."

Sebastian followed Tanaka to the dungeon and allowed Tanaka to chain up his ankles in the hideous, old, rusty shackles.

"I'm very sorry for this, Sebastian," Tanaka stated, without looking at him. "I do not understand the young master's wishes, but I must follow his orders just as you do."

"Do not fret, Tanaka. I understand." Sebastian smiled a tad bit at the old man.

Tanaka left the dungeon, with just Sebastian and his thoughts.

_Now then,_ Sebastian thought. _What on Earth could be causing the young master's recent bout of peevishness? I recall doing no wrong._

He chuckled to himself. _To use shackles on me, of all things,_ he thought. _All while knowing that using these on an entity such as myself is quite useless.._

He stood for a while, brooding. _All the same, this is rather tedious, isn't it?_

Sebastian found himself rather annoyed at Ciel. He decided to play back.

_You think that you do not need me,_ he thought. _Even though you cannot do anything on your own._

He removed his white glove on his left hand, and licked at the contract seal, temporarily making the contract invalid, even though his mark on Ciel still remained. It glowed a light lavender color.

_Shall we give this a try, bocchan?_ He thought wickedly.

_Though of course, this means.. that for a short while, I will not be your butler, and I won't be under your control, meaning someone else will be your care taker.._

_Ah well,_ he thought. _Let him see how _effortless_ things are without me._

_Honestly, _he thought to himself._ Humans are such troublesome creatures.._

* * *

**Whadya thinkk? ;D Next chapter Ciel will confront Sebastian and the REAL fun will begin! ;) Review, review, review! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Chapter 2 ;) I don't own the story idea, i'm just re-writing it as practice. Enjoy! :3  
**

* * *

Ciel stood at his bed chamber window overlooking the garden, and chuckled. He had left Sebastian entrapped in the dungeon for three weeks.

"He'll probably soon shrivel away, don't you think?" he mused aloud, partially talking to Tanaka and partially to himself.

"I wonder.." Tanaka half-whispered. "What?" Ciel inquired, turning around to face the old man.

"Would it not be prudent to go and check the status of him yourself, young master?"

Ciel _tch'_d at the old man, knowing he was right but not wanting to admit it. He sighed.

"Tanaka, i'm going below. Give me the key."

* * *

Ciel descended the steps into the basement, using his cane to feel out the steps before him in the dimly lit stairway.

He reached the bottom step and Sebastian, who had long heard his petite footsteps approaching, turned around from facing the window bars.

"Ahhh, bocchan." He placed his hand over his chest and bowed slightly. "Could it be that you've decided to grace me with a visit?" He looked at him with squinted eyes.

"Don't get the wrong idea," Ciel said snidely, as he strolled over to him. "I only came to see if a certain caged _mongrel_-" He grabbed at Sebastian's tie, pulling him further down to his face level- "had died like the dog he is."

Sebastian snickered cruelly. "..How very kind of you," he managed. He was rather exasperated, and he found it hard to hold his tongue from speaking malevolent words that would only hurt the young master.

"However," he continued. "I am sorry to inform you that demons are far more.. _tenacious_, than you apparently assumed."

"So it seems," Ciel concluded. He let go of Sebastian's tie, and he straightened himself.

"On that note, even without eating or drinking, my kind can retain their composure.. You, on the other hand," he appraised Ciel with his eyes sparkling. The way he looked at Ciel made Ciel feel dirty, and unfavorable.

"Well.. agitation is to be expected I suppose, after cutting the ties with things that brought you happiness, hm?"

Ciel had had enough of his non-existent attitude. He _wanted_ Sebastian to be angry with him.

"Just look at you. Prattling on and on. Even though you've made it clear that you don't need me.." The last part slipped out unexpectedly, as he was highly irritated with Sebastian.

Sebastian was surprised at this. "What on Earth are you talking about? I have only ever done as my young master commanded me-"

**_"SHUT UP."_** Ciel interrupted. He undid the eye patch and let it flutter to the floor, revealing the violet eye that encased one of their several contract seals.

"Let me tell you what i'm going to do next," he drawled. "I'm going to gouge out this eye. Then i'll be rid of you and your damn contract." He was bluffing, and both he and Sebastian knew that. He still wanted a reaction out of his butler.

"And just what did I do to incur such wrath? Did I hurt your feelings, or otherwise displease you?" He placed a wondering finger to his chin.

"Just _stop_. I told you to be quiet, didn't I?" Ciel turned around, ready to head back upstairs.

Sebastian grabbed him from behind, and pulled him to his body. Ciel's clutch on his cane wobbled slightly.

"Bocchan.." Sebastian sighed. He inhaled Ciel's scent, not used to the overwhelming aroma of him after smelling only cobwebs, dust, dirt, and rat feces for almost a month.

"Bocchan," he began. Ciel blushed and struggled to get away from Sebastian, only to feel something push into his backside. He didn't dare think about the possibilities of what that was. "Let. Me. _Go!_" he yelled. Sebastian loosened his grip on him, only to flip him around and hold him to his chest.

"You-What the hell do you think you're doing?" he demanded.

Sebastian sighed. "My sincerest apologies, bocchan." He squeezed Ciel's slender body closer to him. One of his hands slid down Ciel's body and stopped to grab at Ciel's crotch. Ciel gasped and struggled to get away, only to be trapped by such strong arms around him.

"You see Bocchan," Sebastian started. "It has been so long since I have last touched you, since I have last inhaled your scent.." Ciel managed to regain a bit of his composure.

"You dare act as you please? Don't touch me!" He wiggled, trying to get away from his captor. Sebastian let his hand roam over Ciel's body, ignoring him.

"Trapped in this place night after night.. Every time I watched the moon rise into the dark evening sky, I would think of you. Every time I yearned to touch you, and I couldn't stand that I was unable to.. How many times did you walk past this door, teasing me? When I only hoped that you would appear before me?"

Ciel's face was pressed up against Sebastian's shoulder. That was _exactly_ what he had been doing. He_ tch'_d again. Sebastian leaned over, and pulled Ciel's chin up to face him, his fingers caressing his face.

"And now, here you are, right before my eyes.." he sighed. "I am already at my limit. Bocchan, I beg of you.. Let me.. have you." He leaned down, almost touching Ciel's lips, slowly hesitating so as to anticipate the moment, when Ciel stopped him.

"_No._ I won't allow it." he said. Sebastian pulled his face back and his red eyes were sparking with fury and lust.

* * *

Ciel had received a wicked idea. He loved seeing Sebastian weak.

"For you, this should be more than sufficient, I think." He leaned back on the small sofa that was placed against the wall on the other side of the basement. He looked down at Sebastian, who was licking the length of Ciel's cane, while sitting on the floor, propped on his knees.

"Bocchan," he chuckled. "Bocchan." He felt ridiculous, being forced to do this. However, he enjoyed his master's stare, as he slid his tongue over the mahogany.

"There now," Ciel growled. "See? You hardly need me to have your fun."

Sebastian stopped, a smile spreading his face. "What are you saying..? You are watching me right now, and this item is always in your grasp. For the past month, it has spent more time by your side than I have, is that not so?" He licked and sucked on the handle, eyeing the young lord.

"Ahh, it has been in your hand for some time now, up until this moment.." He flicked his tongue over it. Ciel was through watching Sebastian beg.

"You're such a pervert," he said, stretching out his leg so as to rub his foot over Sebastian's bulge. "Young master," He moaned. Sebastian undid his trousers and Ciel slipped his foot into his underwear, rubbing his skin against Sebastian's member. Sebastian groaned.

"Do you prefer this over that stick?" Ciel teased. Sebastian chuckled and removed his outer jacket.

"I apologize most profusely, but the young master's order was to do as I wished." Ciel had managed to pull Sebastian's member out of his underwear, and he used his foot to stroke the length of it.

"Oh?" Ciel asked. "So you think that is your reward for being good, don't you?" Ciel inquired, knowing full and well that he planned on not letting Sebastian come, as a punishment. He sped up the stroking with his foot, rubbing Sebastian's member between his toes.

Sebastian smirked, and momentarily reached his face up to Ciel's, touching his face.

"Yes," he breathed. "All I need is your scent. That alone, and already.. with just that, I will swoon." He smiled, rubbing his thumb over his bocchan's flushed cheek. "Only bocchan has this effect on me," he sighed.

"_Liar._" Ciel grinded his foot against Sebastian's groin. He stood from the couch and pushed his foot down harder on Sebastian's thigh.

"You only need me?" he scoffed. "You sound like you're talking in your sleep, spitting out such nonsense. You cur." he spat the words at him.

Sebastian was rather enjoying this. "It is of no use," he sighed. "It seems I am about to come. Forgive me," he grunted.

"_Don't."_ Ciel commanded. "Don't. I don't give you permission too." Sebastian growled inwardly.

"Please, bocchan. I am begging. Please let me come," he gasped. Ciel removed his somewhat wet foot from Sebastian's thigh, laughing.

"Well then, if you need to satisfy yourself that badly, go ahead and thrust against that cane you so enjoy. I'll lend is specially to this lowly dog." He snickered. "You should be grateful that I allow you such bliss." Sebastian rubbed the cane against him, doing as his master commanded.

"Ahh, bocchan. Bocchan." He repeated, again, sighing his name in ecstasy. Ciel's eyes narrowed, as he was tired of not having any fun. He grabbed Sebastian's head and kissed him, forcing his tongue into his mouth, exploring everything. When he pulled back a strand of saliva connected them.

"Ahhh, bocchan," Sebastian managed, rubbing his cock as he came, splattering over the cane and Ciel's hand that had rested on his knee.

"Mm.. my deepest apologies, young master." He smiled impishly. "It seems that I have dirtied you. I will now clean you up," he took Ciel's hand in his and licked the semen off of his fingers. He closed his eyes and when he opened them, he found himself gazing at Ciel's pelvic region.

"Oh my," he said, noticing the protuberance against Ciel's pants. "Could it be that the young master is just as excited as I was?" He chuckled, and ran his hand over Ciel's thighs. "Well, I shall soon ease your pain. Or," he paused. "Are you happy as you are?"

"Let me go!" Ciel demanded for the umpteenth time that night. He shifted his legs away from Sebastian, but Sebastian just continued.

"I do wonder," he mused. "During the time we spent apart, whatever did you do to solve these sort of problems?" He asked, gesturing at Ciel's hardness. Sebastian stood, lifting himself off his hands and knees. His pants were still undone and his member had been tucked back into his underwear, but he was already hardening again. "Could it be that you took care of such things with your own hands?" he asked. Ciel blushed furiously, as Sebastian leaned down and slipped his hand under Ciel's chin. "D-don't touch me! That's an order, Sebastian!" he commanded, half-heartedly. He didn't want him to stop, but he didn't want him to continue.

"Such an order," Sebastian said. "I am afraid that I can no longer hear such things." Sebastian gazed down at his little lord. "It is unfortunate, but.. thanks to your kiss, my self-control has reached it's limit." He ran his fingers through Ciel's gray hair. Ciel tried to smack his hand away, unsuccessful.

"Have you forgotten the promises you made in the past?" He threatened him. "This conversation is over. I'm tired, and I don't want to deal with you."

Sebastian smiled, and ripped Ciel's shirt open, popping some of the buttons. "Ignore me if you can, young master," he began. He placed a hand over Ciel's heart.

"Ahh, bocchan." he sighed, gazing at Ciel's naked chest.

"You are so very beautiful. It has been a whole month since I have last seen your naked body," He slid a finger down Ciel's chest and he trembled under Sebastian's touch. Sebastian sat down on the couch and wrapped his arms around Ciel from behind.

"For now, while i'm being held prisoner down here, this body is my freedom. And I think I can do _anything_ I please." He slid his hands down Ciel's chest.

"I truly could not stand being separated from you," he said. He began playing with Ciel's nipples, rubbing his thumbs in a circular motion around the small nub. Ciel moaned softly.

"I am very sorry, but this evening.. I do not believe I will be hearing any of your orders."

* * *

**Watcha thinnnk? ;) Next chapter will be even smuttier! REVIEW PLEASE :DDD **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi hi ;) Chapter 3, last chapter! Also where we find out why Ciel is so pissy ;) Very smutttyyy! ENJOY :D *Also, some of you have informed me of the name of the doujinshi and it is called "Cage" by Pink Kitten! So if you haven't read that, do that as well ;) Again, i'm just writing this as practice. The original story idea/drawings belong to her. :)**

* * *

Sebastian sat on the small sofa, sighing. The cause for this: Ciel's face was between his legs. Ciel was sucking on Sebastian's long member, barely engulfing it's length.

"Ahh," Sebastian moaned. "You are so good very good at this. However.." he placed one of his hands on Ciel's head.

"I believe you can take in a little more, can't you?" He quickly shoved Ciel's head down further before Ciel could argue, and Ciel choked a bit. He pulled back and had a coughing fit.

"I'm sorry, bocchan." Sebastian said with a smirk. Ciel finished coughing and breathed heavily, trying to slow his heart rate. _Damn that bastard dog, _Ciel thought.

"Young master, it is alright. I am here." He pulled Ciel off the basement floor and into his lap.

"Open your eyes, and look at me.. bocchan." Ciel's eyes watered and he tried to inhale and exhale normally, as he stared into those demonic, rose-colored, sparkling, smoldering eyes. Sebastian pulled Ciel closer, and licked the around the edges of Ciel's lips, asking for entrance into his mouth. Ciel obliged and Sebastian slipped his tongue in, making his dance with Ciel's as they twisted and pushed against each other, trying to figure out who was in charge. Sebastian pulled back so that Ciel could breathe.

"You bastard," Ciel gasped. Sebastian grinned and picked Ciel up effortlessly in his arms.

"Hey! What do you-" Ciel stuttered. Sebastian shushed him and carried him to the bed on the other side of the basement.

"This dungeon has a bed, but I apologize, for the mattress is rather hard." He laid his small young master down on the bed, and climbed on top of him.

"Hey, bocchan.. This past month, did you think of me, if but little? Did you ever feel lonely at all? Did you _miss_ me?" Ciel was choosing to ignore him, and said nothing. Sebastian was tired of waiting for him to reply. He unbuttoned the young master's trousers and removed them and his undergarments.

"Oh dear," Sebastian said, as Ciel looked away, blushing furiously. "Could it be that your previous coughing fit scared away your erection?" Sebastian almost giggled. "Isn't that always the case," he mused. "Whenever I am allowed to ravish your mouth, this small set back is the result. But not to worry," he flirted.

"Forget about everything else right now, bocchan. I will fix this little problem." Sebastian stimulated the tip in his hand, and then took Ciel's penis in his mouth, flitting his tongue this way and that. Ciel jolted and whined.

"St-stop," he moaned. "I don't want- aahh." Sebastian smirked at the sound of Ciel.

"Look at that, it is already becoming stiff again." He continued licking and sucking.

"Ah, bocchan." He sighed. "Bocchan. When I was not around, I supposed Mr. Tanaka served as your main assistant..?" He stopped to swirl his tongue around the tip, like an ice cream cone. Ciel clenched the bed sheets between his hands.

"As to be expected, Mr. Tanaka does not appear to have done a proper cleaning job here, hmm?" He slid his tongue up and down over it, making Ciel writhe in pleasure. Sebastian switched to his hands and sat up.

"When you were alone, you were not able to touch these sort of places, were you?" He started to rub his fingers around Ciel's entrance.  
"Shall I rummage around inside of you until I find your special spot?" He shoved two fingers in, immediately finding it. "_This_ is the place that bocchan likes to be touched. And when I crook my finger here," he said as he rubbed it, causing Ciel to cry out.

"Haaah, ahh. NNnnnn." He shuddered under Sebastian's fiery touch. Sebastian went down on him again, stopping only to tease him by talking.

"A week ago, all on your own, did you try to reach that place?" He asked, seductively licking sweet pre-cum off his fingers.

"Mm, was that not enough to satisfy you?" He flicked at his tip once more. "When I lived my life by your side, you would act so tempestuous every night." He leaned up to Ciel's ear and whispered, "Hey Bocchan.. I want you." He pulled back to look into his eyes. "Very soon.. I want to be one with you."

Ciel's face flushed and a hint of anger passed in his blue eye, before he covered it up. "Let go of me!" he demanded. "You really will do it with just anyone, won't you?" He questioned.

"Oh my," Sebastian uttered. "And just whom are you so jealous of?" he inquired. "Who-who," Ciel stammered. He tried to sit up, and Sebastian leaned back onto his knees so that he could do so.

"Have I not told you over and over?" he sighed. "The only one I want is bocchan."  
Ciel grabbed at his shirt collar, pulling himself up so that they were at face level. "Do not lie to me," he growled.

"Honestly, bocchan. I do not tell lies. Why do you think I am lying to you?" Ciel grimaced at this, and pushed Sebastian down onto the bed, so that he was on his back. He climbed on top of him, still grabbing his shirt collar.

"Bocchan?" Sebastian queried, shocked. Ciel looked down at the bare bit of Sebastian's chest that was showing.

"When you say that you want me.. I think that you are just trying to flatter me." He confessed. "Just who.. do you belong to, dog? What makes you think you have the right to do as you please? Like when you've 'Got a Job' for example. Even then.." He trailed off. He looked up, a new determination in him.

"Listen to only my voice. Look only at me. If you do that, i'll feed you and play with you for the rest of my life." He said. Sebastian reached up and cradled Ciel's face with his hand.

"Oh, bocchan.. The whole of my being, my all and my everything.. Belongs to you. Please take it." He rubbed his thumb against Ciel's cheek. "I will do whatever it takes to satisfy my young master." He sat up, and pulled Ciel into his lap.

"Please," he whispered into Ciel's ear, causing the hair on his small body to stand on edge. "Grant me the privilege of remaining with you, only you. Let us stay together in the midst of ecstasy for as long as we can. Please, _control_ me." He kissed Ciel's neck, causing him to shiver once again.

"Please, please violate me. Make me your's, bocchan."

* * *

Sebastian was laid back against the bed railings, completely naked, with Ciel on top of him, facing the other way.

"Ahh," he moaned. "You are absolutely superb, bocchan." He grabbed at Ciel's ass cheeks, squeezing them and watching as he entered and thrusted into him. "Look at how much bocchan has already eaten up. What a lovely sight."

"Still.. you are quite the tease, aren't you? Quickly, please swallow all of me up. I want to make you twitch from this place too," Sebastian teased.

"You're so _NOISY_!" Ciel whipped his head back and complained. "Why don't you try shutting up? Nnn.." Sebastian smirked.

"Well then," he began. "Without further ado, shall we open you up with a single stroke?" He pulled Ciel's hips down with the rest of his body, slamming into Ciel. Ciel sat up, placing his hands on his own knees to balance. He _ahh'_d relentlessly as Sebastian moved in him.

"Do you not like it?" Sebastian asked, ever the tease. "N...no," Ciel breathed. Sebastian chuckled.

"My, your upper mouth is quite the liar, isn't it? Your lower mouth is much more honest." Ciel blanched at this. "Shut up!" He groaned.

"It seems I am always listening to you go on about how much you hate this." Sebastian continued.

"You are so hot inside, so tight.." He grabbed Ciel's ass cheeks, squeezing and pinching them in his hands.

"I only need think about it and I become excited." he confessed. He thrusted again and again, never changing pace. Ciel's moans became louder as he became closer. Sebastian was almost there as well.

"Bocchan, won't you let me come inside of you tonight?" He asked.

"No.. nnn.. no," Ciel gasped.

"Then how about I clean your insides with my tongue?" He teased.

"Just _move_ already- hnnnn.." Ciel tried to say, exasperated with him.

"Dear me, how slatternly. But you cannot come yet.." He quickly sat up and pulled Ciel to his chest, Ciel still facing the opposite direction.

"Hey, bocchan. Please call my name. You haven't used it once today." He kissed Ciel on the ear, and laid him down on his back.

"I.. don't want too!" Ciel huffed.

"Is that so?" He smirked, moving to be at Ciel's end again. "Well then, that is rather unkind, you know." He quickly forced his way into Ciel, thrusting harder than before.

"NnNAhhhh, stop. Ahhhah," Ciel cried out.

"Nn, you do not really want me to stop, do you?" Sebastian asked.

"To be surrounded by you, to be moving around inside of you.. And isn't that a marvelous expression on your face?" He looked at Ciel, his face tinged pink and sweaty. He laughed. "It feels so good it's unbearable, doesn't it..?"

"I-nn. I'm going t.. t-to come, nnn." Ciel breathed. Sebastian picked Ciel up, holding him on his lap, thrusting up into him.

"Ssse-sebasti-ahhh," Ciel moaned. "Just hold on, bocchan."

"I cannn't," He said. "Nnn-ahahh!" He cried as his orgasm peaked, releasing onto Sebastian. He felt Sebastian release into him, a hot surge of liquid filling him. He leaned forward, laying his head on Sebastian's chest.

"Sebastian," he whispered. "Nn, Sebastian. Sebastian." He repeated. Sebastian's eyes widened, and he smiled.

"Bocchan," he whispered.

_"Sebastian," _

* * *

"I no longer have a very high opinion of collars. They don't do much to keep mongrels from roaming about in the dead of night." Ciel said. He was lounging on the sofa near the window in his room. Sebastian carried a blanket over to him, unfolding it.

"You needn't worry yourself. Because I will never leave the young master's side." He placed the blanket on top of him.

"That's a lie!" Ciel yelled, sitting halfway up. "You keep saying that but that night at the circus, you..!" He reddened, realizing what he had just said. Sebastian's eyes widened, and then returned to normal.

"I understand now.. is that why you have been acting jealous?" He practically purred.

"Who precisely did you hear this from?" He inquired, not receiving an answer.

"If that is the case, you need not fret anymore. Things did not happen quite as you thought, bocchan." Ciel turned to look at him.

"And just what do you mean by that?" He asked. Sebastian leaned on the arm of the sofa, contemplating his response.

"I did not.. particularly, want to admit this.. because I know you will make fun of me.. If I may I borrow your ear?" He leaned to Ciel and whispered:

"As it wasn't the young master, my body didn't_ 'respond'_."

Ciel pulled back, furious and mortified.

"Good-for-nothing! You're an embarrassment! That doesn't make me feel any better!" He yelled. Swatting half heartedly at Sebastian with the pillow next to him.

"It is not as if the young master is free of blame, though. Sharing a narrow bed with that girl.." He trailed off. Ciel looked up at him, shocked.

"It was the first time.. that I was ever driven _mad_ by jealousy." Sebastian murmured, so inaudible that Ciel barely heard it at all.

"What did you just-?" "Hm?" Sebastian interrupted. "I said nothing." He lied.

"Ah, it is that time already. Let us put you to bed. Let us put this subject to rest as well." He picked Ciel up, carrying him to his bed. He pulled back the duvet, and laid Ciel down on the sheets. Ciel laid back and Sebastian tucked him in.

"..I truly meant it, you know." he said, while patting the duvet under him. "I cannot do_ that_ if it isn't with the young master. I suppose you will have to do as you promised and care for me for the rest of your life, hm?" He placed his hand on his head, and ruffled his hair.

"Besides, I am confined within the cage of you. I cannot leave-my hands, feet, and neck have been bound in shackles." He brushed his hand against Ciel's face.

"My eyes, too, are your prisoner. Even if it blinds me, I cannot look away from you. But I do not care." Ciel chuckled at this.

"You'd better not.. or if you do, you best resign yourself to starving, because I won't be giving you my soul." He closed his eyes, sleep descending on him.

"If that were to happen, your fate would not be much better than mine." Sebastian said. He stood, and walked to the door.

"Goodnight, bocchan." He opened the door and was almost out when,

"..Sebastian," Ciel called. Sebastian smiled to himself and returned to Ciel's side. Ciel patted the bed sheets beside him.

"Is this your way of telling me that you are not tired?" He asked, as he laid down next to Ciel.

"..No. It's just that the sheets are cold." He turned to Sebastian, and Sebastian put his arm around him.

"Good night, _bocchan._"

Sebastian sat awake, thinking.

_In your own way, you have chastised a dog that ran wild. However, your plans did not work quite as intended. No.. you are voluntarily giving me all that I desire, without even realizing that you are doing so. We've still got a ways to go yet, though. Haven't we, bocchan?_

* * *

**For those of you who haven't read the manga (or haven't seen the next few episodes of Book of Circus, because as i'm writing this only episodes 1 and 2 are currently out and I have no idea if they're even including that tidbit or not), when Ciel is talking about the 'night at the circus' he is referring to Sebastian having sex with Beast so as to get information from her. Ciel never specifically ordered him too, he just did it.**

**Alsooo, some of you commented that the doujinshi is called "Cage" by Pink No Koneko! So thank you for figuring that out/telling me! :) Rights for the doujinshi story go to her! ;) (I just wrote it out.) And if you haven't read it, I totally recommend it because it is amazing. ;)**

Reviews pleaseeee! :)


End file.
